Crayons
by Chi Yagami
Summary: Anzu doesn't believe in fun. Her mother is dead and her father is in a coma. Due to medical expenses, she is forced to leave her home and attend a public school. Can a poet, an energetic dreamer, and a gangster show her what she's missing?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuGiOh.

Hey, I just got another idea for a wonderful fanfic! Right now (after I finish this chapter) I'm working on updating my fics. I'm going to updating less and less as the end of school rolls around. I've got a WHAP exam coming up (World History AP; I'm taking the AP exam to place out of college hours) and I need to study for the test.

At the end of this chapter, I'll start the voting on the pairings. I'm trying to not just focus this story on Anzu, but on Serenity as well.

Summary: Anzu Mazaki has never had a day of fun in her life. She loves school, ballet, and everything about her proper life in Odaiba. However, her life changes when she moves to Domino. Soon, she'll have to attend a public high school, make new friends, and take care of herself. Can a poet, an energetic dreamer, and a gangster help her realize what she's missing out on in her life?

* * *

**Crayons**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Daddy, where's Mommy going?"_

"_She's going away for a while, Pumpkin."_

"_To where?"_

"_To a place far away."_

"_Will she be safe there?"_

"_Of course. It's a beautiful little island! She's going to have the best time ever…"_

"_Daddy, why are you crying?"_

"_I'm going to miss her so much…"_

"_Don't worry, Daddy; I'll take care of you!"_

"_Princess… I'll always be here for you."_

"_Swear?"_

"_Yeah… I pinky-promise."_

"_Okay. Is Mommy coming back soon?"_

"_Of course, Princess."_

"Yeah right," she grumbled, getting out of bed. Anzu walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her school uniform. As she pulled on the short, striped skirt and buttoned the white shirt, she cursed herself over and over again for ever trusting her father. She put on her tie and knee socks. Her father had promised that Mother would come back soon. He'd promised he'd never leave her. And where was he now? Busing himself with work, no doubt. He was never home to see Anzu anymore; he never even came home. He went out partying with friends. The only good thing he did was leave her money.

"Mother didn't leave for some island," Anzu told herself. "She died that day."

Of course, being five at the time, she hadn't understood what'd really happened. She'd gone along with her father's raw explanation and had left it at that. But as she'd gotten older, she figured it out. The last she'd seen her dad, Anzu had asked him about her mother. 'Still on her island,' he'd said. He was drunk. Her father had started drinking a year after his wife's death, and he could never tell what was reality and what was fantasy.

She wound her auburn hair up into a tight knot at the back of her head. Her dance bag lay open on the bed, and her shelves were covered with dance memorabilia. Her window seat had a pink pillow on it. The table in the center of the room was topped with an exquisite tea set. It had never been used. Her room was the largest on the second floor of the Mazaki mansion. Anzu pinned back her bangs and grabbed her backpack. Swinging her dance bag over her shoulder and taking a muffin, she exited her house. She ordered her chauffer to take her to Hansawa Private School for Girls.

* * *

"Miss Mazaki, a perfect score as usual," Nahin-sensei told Anzu. The other girls glared at her enviously, but she ignored them. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, she hurried into the cafeteria. 

"Isn't that Mazaki?" one of the girls asked. "She used to be so friendly to me when I used to live here."

"Yeah, well, ever since her mother died, she's shut up," another replied. "Her father's never around, and Anzu ignores everyone and keeps herself busy with dance and homework."

"She's taking all Honors classes, even Dance. And Honors Dance is very hard."

"Well, according to her, she must have a perfect GPA to get into college."

Anzu ignored the other girls' comments as she picked out her lunch: a salad, milk, and for desert, some yogurt. She sat down at one of the tables inside. Most girls ate outside, but Anzu preferred to eat in well-ventilated areas. She didn't want insects landing on her food, and besides, she loved being alone. She popped her pills into her mouth and drank out of her water bottle.

When school was over, Anzu attended additional ballet practice for five hours until nine o'clock. When she got home, she did her homework and took a shower, and if there was time before ten o'clock, she might eat dinner. She took another few pills before turning out her light.

* * *

"Nii-sama," Mokuba wailed. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm calling up Anzu," Seto Kaiba replied.

"Anzu?" Mokuba asked, his head popping up from below the back of the sofa. "I love it when Anzu comes over! And we haven't see her in years!"

"Yes, well, our cousin has constantly refused to visit ever since she was nine," Seto replied annoyed.

Why didn't Anzu want to visit? She used to joke about how _he'd_ been the one ignoring family calls, and now what was she doing? She's always been a happy, perky little girl from what he remembered, and Mokuba loved hanging around her.

"Why are you calling her?"

"I'm being forced to attend the Domino High Winter Dance next Friday because I'm Valedictorian. I have to bring a date."

"Why not just ask one of the girls in your fan club?" Mokuba asked jokingly. Seto frowned.

"As if."

"Well, at least you're going. I swear, you never have fun anymore, Nii-sama. You need to get out and party."

Seto Kaiba sighed. He'd rather be wrapped up in a business meeting than go to some school dance. However, it gave him a reasonable excuse to call Anzu. She was the only person besides Mokuba whom he cared about, and ever since she'd stopped visiting, he'd been worried about her. He knew what she was going through; both his parents were dead. He'd gone to her mother's funeral, and he'd been surprised when Anzu had told him that her mother was off on some island to return soon. Seto had never favored her father, but Anzu's mother had been like a nanny to him. After his parent's had died, she'd taken them in for a while, before they'd been adopted.

"Blast, the answering machine. Oh, uhh… Hello, Anzu. It's Seto Kaiba, your cousin. I'm calling because, well, we haven't seen each other in a while… and I'm being forced to go to a school dance on account of I'm Valedictorian… I have to bring a date, and I was hoping you'd save me from asking some stupid schoolgirl… I'll be, uhh, awaiting your reply. Bye. Oh, and Mokuba's reminding me he loves you. Bye…"

* * *

She sighed. She couldn't call Seto back. Anzu hadn't seen him in seven years; what would she say? Even so, she didn't have time to attend some silly dance… but by the way he said it, it seemed Seto didn't want to go either. 

"He's still the same old Seto Kaiba, all work and no play. Yeah, well I'm not the same girl he used to know. However… I can't ignore what he said about Mokuba."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her cousin's cell number.

Seto Kaiba was currently in the middle of an important meeting when his cell phone went off. He cursed himself for forgetting to turn it off, and he was about to put it away when he noticed the number.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I have to take this call," he apologized to his clients. They grumbled but nodded. He left the room and headed for a private area.

"Hello?"

"Hey Seto…"

"Anzu!" he said cheerfully. "I'm so glad you called back!"

"Yeah… Well, so what's all this about a dance?" she asked him. She wasn't too keen on going to a dance or wearing a formal dress.

"Well, I'm Valedictorian of my high school—"

"Congratulations!" Anzu said, clapping. She heard her cousin laugh on the other end of the line.

"Thanks. The only problem with being Valedictorian is that the principle has required that I be at all of the school dances, including the Winter Dance and the Spring Dance. Also, they're requiring that I bring a date. So, I'm asking you," he explained.

"Why me? I know you said something about not wanting to ask a schoolgirl… There aren't any girls you like over in Domino?"

"Not a single one. They've created this 'Seto Kaiba Fan Club' and it's annoying me."

"Hahaha," she laughed. "Wow… I haven't laughed in a long time…"

"Yeah… How are you doing?"

"Fine…"

"Okay… How's your, umm, dad?"

"He's okay… probably off getting drunk somewhere…"

"Oh…"

"So, Seto, when is this dance thing?" she asked, bringing the conversation back on topic.

"Next Friday from seven o'clock pm to midnight. Can you come?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't have dance practice… Oh yeah, I'm still in ballet… but I don't have any dresses…"

"That's okay; I'll pick you up after school and we can go shopping. I'll bring Mokuba along," he added. Anzu smiled.

"Okay… Will I have to dance? I mean, like other people do?"

"Of course not. There is no way I'm dancing either!" Seto replied. "So I'll pick you up from school at four?"

"Okay. Bye."

Mokuba danced around the living room singing "She's coming, she's coming!"

* * *

After school on that Friday, Anzu put her books up in her locker. She walked outside to the front of the school where girls were being picked up. 

"Hey, Anzu, where's your driver?" one of the girls asked mockingly. "Doesn't he usually wait around the corner for you?"

"Yeah," her friend said, "what are you doing out front?"

"None of your business," she muttered.

"Awe, do you have a date? Some pathetic ballet cross dresser, no doubt—"

Anzu had the girl's arm twisted around her back in five seconds flat.

"Don't you _dare_ say that about my cousin ever again!" she yelled. She pushed the girl into her group of friends and headed over to the black limo that had just pulled up. The girl ran up behind Anzu and pushed her onto the ground. She turned to face her attacker but got punched in the nose. The girl squeezed Anzu's arm so tight it began to turn blue.

"How do like some of your own medicine, brat?"

Suddenly, the girl was smacked in the face. Her friends gasped as they looked up at the fierce Seto Kaiba. He pulled the girl off Anzu and helped her stand up.

"If you ever mess with my cousin again, you won't be able to use that arm of yours," he threatened, supporting Anzu. The pair walked (well, hobbled in Anzu's case) off to the limo. As soon as they were inside the limo, Seto apologized to Anzu.

"Why did that girl jump on you?" he asked, handing her a Kleenex to stop the flow of blood from her nose. Her arm had a large bruise, and her cheeks were flushed. But Anzu wasn't crying. She hadn't cried ever since the day when she'd realized her mother was dead.

"That girl insulted you, so I twisted her arm."

"And you stood up for me?" he asked, chuckling.

"Hi, Anzu," said a small voice. Mokuba waved and scooted closer. He hadn't said anything before because Anzu'd been busy.

"Hey, Mokuba," she said, hugging him. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm so glad you came; I've missed you."

"Me too."

"Too bad the first thing we have to do is find a dress," he said, sticking his tongue out. Anzu laughed.

"Anzu, why is your hair in a bun?" Seto asked out of the blue.

"Well, I have dance everyday, and it's easier just to have it up. I don't like it down…"

"Oh."

They stopped by several different dress shops, but the only dress that Anzu would agree to wear was a sleeveless blue one, and only because it had a high neckline and Seto promised to let her borrow his purple trench coat. He noticed how sad Anzu looked on the way to his mansion. It wasn't because of something that had happened; it was like she had changed into a sad person. He knew though, that somewhere inside, she wanted to be happy, otherwise she wouldn't be so cheery around him and Mokuba.

Around six-thirty, Seto and Anzu left for the dance. Mokuba wanted to go along, but he wasn't allowed to. The principle was ecstatic when Seto showed up with a date.

"My goodness," she beamed. "Mr. Kaiba, you've actually managed to convince yourself to get a date! My, my, my…"

"This is my cousin, Anzu," he replied stiffly. The principle looked a bit disappointed that he hadn't brought a girlfriend or something, but waved off the two so that she could greet other students.

"Seto," Anzu whispered, clutching his arm, "I feel out of place. I knew I shouldn't have come."

"No, I wanted you to. We don't have to dance," he said. "Let's just sit and catch up on time."

And, indeed, that's what they did for a while. Seto told Anzu all about how Mokuba was doing in seventh grade and about his business. In exchange, Anzu told him about ballet and her school.

"So neither of us have any friends, huh?" Anzu laughed.

"Well, you and Mokuba are my friends…"

"We're family. Of course, it's not like I want to be friends with anyone at my school," Anzu said slowly.

"Me either."

Soon, by seven-thirty, many other students had arrived. Seto frowned when he saw Yugi Muto and his usual gang of dopes enter.

"Yami," Yugi asked his older brother, "who's that sitting with Kaiba?"

Yami Muto and Seto Kaiba were in the same grade. They were both seniors, along with Mai Valentine and Isis Ishtar, Yami's date. Yugi and his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Hitori, Miho Nozaka, Serenity Wheeler, and Malik Ishtar were all sophomores, save Joey who was a junior. Malik's older brother, Marik, was a junior too. His best friend was Ryou's twin brother Bakura. Malik also had an older sister, Isis. Another sophomore, Duke Devlin, also hung out with Marik and Bakura.

"I have no clue. Although I do know that Kaiba had to bring a date, so that's probably his date…"

Isis dragged Yami out onto the dance floor, and Joey went off to find Mai. Miho and Tristan went to get some drinks while the others found a large table for the group.

"So, Ryou," Serenity asked, "where's your bro?"

"I don't know… probably with Duke and Marik somewhere," he replied.

Serenity, Ryou, and Bakura were best friends. Bakura hung out with Marik and Duke occasionally, but he spent most of his time with his two friends. Bakura wasn't as devilish as the other two boys; he had enough common sense to not be a total rule-breaker, even though out of him, Serenity, and Ryou, he was the bad one. So Bakura had two groups of friends.

Ryou was a poet. He loved writing about stuff Serenity dreamed up, and sometimes wrote about person experiences. Serenity liked to believe that fairy tales would come true. She always spent class time daydreaming about her knight in shining armor.

Yugi chose a table close to Kaiba. Ryou, Serenity, and Malik all sat down, waiting for Tristan and Miho.

"Can you believe those two?" Malik asked. "I bet they only volunteered to get the drinks together so that they can be alone."

"So?" Serenity said, smoothing her dress. "I think it's romantic…"

Ryou grinned. Serenity always talked about how she wished some guy would come up to her and sweep her off her feet someday. Malik had tried that once, but he'd ended up being smacked in the face. Of course, he'd only been joking and making fun of his friend. Malik's old girlfriend had dumped him after he'd kissed her, so he had put up a defensive wall against anything romantic.

"Yuck," he said.

"I still want to know who that girl is," Yugi said. "I never imagined Kaiba actually coming to a dance, let alone bringing a date."

"Yeah," Malik agreed.

"Hey, Malik, look," Ryou said. "Your brother, Duke, and my brother are here at last."

Malik shook his head. "He's probably just looking for some slut to dance with at a bar…"

"Well, he's eyeing Kaiba's date," Yugi said apprehensively.

"Marik, what are we doing at a dance?" Bakura asked. "I don't want my brother or Serenity to see me or they'll surely drag me over to their group of friends…"

"I thought you hated that Yugi punk? Why are you hanging out with your brother anyway? I thought he hung out with Yugi?"

"I only hang out with my brother sometimes."

Marik smirked. "Look boys… Seto Kaiba's found himself a date after all."

"Really?" Duke asked. "I was starting to think that he was gay or had some kind of hormone problem. You never see that dude with a girl."

"I'm going to go ask her to dance," Marik said. "Kaiba's definitely not entertaining her enough."

"Marik," Bakura warned, "you don't know if she's one of those girls… I mean, would Kaiba bring a girl that does drugs or stays out past midnight? I bet she's a good one…"

"Exactly," Marik said, licking his lips. "And I'll bet she's a virgin, too."

Bakura rolled his eyes. Marik and Duke were such perverts. Bakura got detention a lot, but compared to those two, Bakura was an angel. At least he didn't do drugs.

"Seto, I still feel weird," Anzu said. "I like talking to you, but I feel like everyone's staring at us."

"Nonsense."

Although Kaiba new that, in fact, most people _were_ staring over in their direction.

"If they are staring, it's because they're shocked to see me with a date," he explained.

"Yes," Marik agreed, startling the two. He smirked at Kaiba before looking at Anzu.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her.

"N-No," she said, shaking her head. She was terrified of the type of dancing that she had been watching the students do. Besides, this guy was creeping her out. He looked like some sort of gangster.

"Come on," Marik teased. "I know you want to, and I'm sure Kaiba's not going to ask you."

Seto glared at Marik. Even though Marik didn't know that Anzu was his cousin, Marik still wanted to embarrass him.

"Actually, Anzu, would you like to dance?" Seto asked hastily before Marik could say anything else. She nodded, glad to get away from the table.

"Well, I'll be waiting," Marik said, narrowing his eyes at Kaiba. Seto pulled Anzu out onto the dance floor, well aware that everyone had gone quiet and was now watching them.

"Seto, I don't like this," Anzu hissed. "Get me out of here!"

"Unfortunately, I am required to stay. Come on, Anzu, just one dance," he said. "Otherwise that guy will keep pestering you."

Anzu sighed. She had never been around any boys in her life, save Seto and Mokuba. She hadn't been prepared for boys, but she trusted Seto enough to nod.

The DJ put on a fairly slow song for Kaiba (he wasn't going to embarrass himself to a fast song either). Unfortunately, neither Kaiba nor Anzu knew how to dance, so it ended up looking very weird. They couldn't keep up with each other's steps, and Anzu looked very uncomfortable with her hand wrapped around her cousin's neck.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" she growled. "This is the worst night of my life!"

Seto felt sorry for her, but he wasn't sure whether to keep dancing or not. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"Ryou," he said, "what?"

"Umm, would you like some help?" he asked quietly, looking at Anzu. He could tell she didn't like being out on the dance floor alone and doing it wrong. Kaiba backed off to let Ryou take over. He wasn't too happy that one of Yugi's friends was dancing with his cousin, but he supposed that Ryou was only trying to help.

Ryou took Anzu hands and placed them around his neck. He felt her tense up when he placed his own hands on her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked him through gritted teeth.

"Helping you," he replied.

"I don't need your help," she scoffed.

"Maybe not, but I want to dance with you anyway."

She looked at his face for the first time. His big brown eyes were soft and he had long white hair. She held her breath and choked inwardly for almost thinking this boy might be cute. He began to dance slowly, trying to show her where to put her feet. Soon, they were dancing correctly – well, almost correctly. Other couples joined them on the dance floor, and Anzu felt herself sink into a new place of emotions. What was wrong with her? She seemed to suddenly realize she was dancing with a strange boy and stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she muttered, walking over to Seto and telling him she was leaving.

"Anzu," Seto called after her, "I'll drive you home! You can't walk by yourself at night! Anzu!"

Anzu stormed out of the school and walked quickly back towards her home. When she reached the corner of a street she wasn't familiar with, she called her chauffer to come get her. Once in the car, she called Seto's house and told Mokuba to tell Seto she was fine.

* * *

When she was at last in the comfort of her own home, she went up to her room and began to do her weekend homework. She sat at her desk quietly, not want to remember what had just happened. 

She'd actually let a boy put his hands on her waist.

She'd actually put her arms around a boy's neck.

She'd actually danced with a boy she didn't even know the name of.

Dancing with Seto had been different. They'd been struggling together. But when that other boy had taken her hands, it was as if someone had plugged her into an outlet. Something had been different, but she couldn't figure out what. Had she been scared? No. Angry? Yes… she supposed.

The phone rang suddenly, and she slowly reached for it.

"Yes?" she asked in a monotoned voice, hoping it to be anyone but Seto.

"Is Miss Mazaki there?" a man's voice asked. "We have some news regarding her father."

Anzu sighed. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be anything worth listening to. It was probably his banker or something, reminding her that it was time to pay the bills.

"No, but I'll be sure to tell her that it's time to pay the bills," she replied. It was so much easier to pretend to be someone else.

"There won't be any bills. Miss Mazaki no longer has any money."

"What?" she asked. She was surprised to hear that, but no hint of shock could be heard in her voice.

"Mr. Mazaki was hit in a car accident. He currently resides in the Domino Hospital, and the hospital bill is large," the man told her. "Mr. Mazaki's money can no longer be spent on the house, but towards keeping him alive."

"Oh."

Oh, was all she said. If she had been close to her father, perhaps she would've had more grief in her voice, but she wasn't sorry at all.

"Miss Mazaki will have to sell the mansion and all it's possessions."

"Why?"

"Because, according to recent records, she has no money of her own to afford a mansion. We shall arrive tomorrow morning to collect the things. Miss Mazaki may keep her essentials, but everything else will go towards paying off the hospital bills. Be sure she finds a suitable home. Goodnight, ma'am."

Anzu put the phone down. She loved the mansion. She didn't want to lose her home. Then again, she could get away from all of her childhood memories. 'Keep the essentials.' Well, that was easy. Everything in her room and perhaps some of her mother's things… She didn't care about half of the stuff in her house; it was all her father's. She didn't like the idea of moving; she wished her father would just die and leave his money to her.

But where would she live?

Only one thought registered in her mind: Seto Kaiba. She slowly dialed her cousin's number once more as she looked around the only room she'd ever known.

* * *

Well, it's a bit angsty at first, but Anzu is way OOC at first, too. Okay, here are the pairing choices: 

Anzu/Bakura and Serenity/Ryou

or

Anzu/Ryou and Serenity/Bakura

Vote, review, and sayonara!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Hey. I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been really busy with schoolwork and stuff. This was the 1st free weekend I had; I'll be one next weekend, too. But I promise I shall not abandon my fics! I've recently been reading more mangas at school… _Mars_, _Megatokyo_, _Magic Knights Rayearth_, and _Fruits Basket_. They're all super good! Plus, I'm waiting for the next _YuGiOh_ to come out… XD

The next fics to be updated are _Stille Nacht_, _Bad Dreams_, and _Through the Eye of the Beholder_. Plus I'm working on my entry for **DojomistressAmbyChan's** fanfic contest. It's getting there…

**Kaori Angel:** Thanks for the enthusiasm. XD

Poll:

Anzu x Ryou; Serenity x Bakura: 1

Anzu x Bakura; Serenity x Ryou: 4

Summary: Anzu Mazaki has never had a day of fun in her life. She loves school, ballet, and everything about her proper life in Odaiba. However, her life changes when she moves to Domino. Soon, she'll have to attend a public high school, make new friends, and take care of herself. Can a poet, an energetic dreamer, and a gangster help her realize what she's missing out on in her life?

* * *

**Crayons**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Chapter One**

"So, this is your room?" Mokuba asked. Anzu nodded. Her room was being packed up and moved over to Seto's mansion.

"I promise I'll try to make it look as much like home as possible," he told her. "There will even be a pink window seat."

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"And now you won't be home alone anymore," Mokuba chirped. "Even though Nii-sama works long hours, I'll keep you company."

"You're sweet, Mokuba," she replied.

"I know."

"Anzu," Seto informed her, "the school board said you can finish up this semester at Hansawa, but you'll have to attend Domino after that."

"I know… I can't afford private school anymore," she replied sadly. "I can't thank you enough for paying for my dance lessons."

"Nah. It's okay. I could never see you have to give up your hobby."

"Seto?"

"What?"

"Is public school awful?"

He turned around. Anzu looked absolutely terrified.

"It's not that bad… although some of the kids in your class might be," he said slowly.

"Will you tell me about them?" she asked, sitting on the windowsill.

"Okay," he laughed. "First off, the school itself… Domino High School is just like every other public school: the teachers are dumb, the cafeteria food sucks, and most of the kids don't want to learn. I'd say the only good spot in the school is the library. I'm usually the only one in there…

"Now, I'm a senior, so I don't know all the students in your class, but I know a group of them. Let's start with the dog—"

"The dog?" she asked curiously.

"Not a real dog; a boy named Joey Wheeler whom I like to refer to as a dog. Joey doesn't want to learn. All he ever thinks of is food, and he likes looking under girl's skirts— oh don't worry, Anzu; this boy isn't in your grade, I'm merely informing you of him so that you can avoid him in the near future —all the time. He sucks at playing cards, and he used to be in a gang with one of your fellow sophomores, Tristan Taylor.

"Tristan is pretty much like Joey, only a bit smarter. Whereas Joey knows nothing, at least Tristan knows something. He always hangs out with Yugi and the gang— whom I will introduce in a moment —and fancies a girl named Miho Nozaka. She's okay, I suppose. She's pretty smart, save the hanging around Tristan, and she, too, takes dance.

"Next we shall discuss the one and only, Yugi Muto. Mokuba visits his grandfather's shop regularly, and his family lives right above the store. Yugi is one of those always-do-the-right-thing-save-the-world-and-help-the-needy kinds of people, not that those kinds of people are bad or anything, but Yugi overdoses on the niceness pills. He has an older brother, Yami, who is in my grade. Yami is currently dating Isis Ishtar, another senior, who has two brothers: Marik and Malik.

"Now, Marik Ishtar was the guy who came over to us at the dance. He is in a gang with two other guys, Bakura and Duke. Marik's in the eleventh grade, so you won't have to worry much about him, but still, avoid him when you can. He does drugs, goes to bars, and tries to hit on every girl at Domino. Malik, on the other hand, is completely opposite. If you want to make a friend, I say go for him. He hates romance, dating, and makes stupid jokes. He's kind of smart but never does his homework."

"Jeez, Nii-sama," Mokuba interrupted, "you sound like Rebecca Hopkins."

"Who's she?"

"This girl at school who gossips all the time and never shuts up."

"Thanks, Mokuba… Now why don't you go somewhere else for a while?" Seto asked. Mokuba frowned but left the room.

"My goodness, this sure is a lot of information. I'm not sure I'll remember it all… but please do go on; this is rather interesting," Anzu told her cousin.

"Okay… Oh, yes, I had just finished talking about Malik. Anyway, Duke Devlin, one of the guys in Marik's gang, is another sophomore. He does drugs too, and he runs his own casino called _D I C E_. Bakura Hitori, the other gang member, is less druggish but just as bad; he's always in detention. His twin brother, Ryou, is a poet. He has a girlish voice and always overachieves. His best friend is Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister. She never shuts up at lunch always daydreams… That's about all of them…"

……………………

"Anzu?" he asked, looking at her more closely. She was leaning up against the wall, staring out the window. Her eyes were glazed and she seemed lost in her own world.

'I don't want to move. I don't want to attend public school. It sounds horrible from what Seto's saying. Why me? Why did I get stuck with the dead mother and drunk father? I hate the world.'

"Anzu, uhh… are you okay?" Seto asked louder. Anzu jumped and looked alarmed.

"I'm fine… I'm fine…"

"Okay, well, how about I show you around Domino?"

"Sure… I guess."

* * *

"Uhh… one double cheeseburger combo, please," Seto told the man behind the counter. Mokuba grinned; he loved cheeseburgers. 

"Anzu, what do you want?"

"Umm, I'm not really hungry," she lied. She couldn't here! The restaurant was called _Burger World_ for crying out loud! Anzu didn't eat fast food; she only ate salads, low fat/carb foods, and unfried fish.

"Okay, if you're sure…"

They left the restaurant, Mokuba happily munching on his burger. Seto showed her the hospital, arcade, and school; Anzu could get a proper tour of the school next semester. He also showed her his office building.

"It's very… tall," she told him, leaning back to try to see the top.

"Don't hurt yourself," Seto joked. "Well, I have to get to work now… but you're free to walk around with Mokuba."

"Yeah, Anzu!" the little Kaiba cheered. "I know all the best spots in Domino!"

Anzu smiled and waved goodbye to Seto. Then she and Mokuba headed off to the park.

"This slide is the best!" Anzu laughed. She was sitting on a bench watching Mokuba have fun on the playground. She sighed; she felt a hole form inside as she watched him. Was she jealous? No! Why would she be jealous of Mokuba's childhood fun?

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to walk around the playground," Anzu said, getting up. "Don't worry; I'll be so close that you can see me."

She walked off and got on the trail that went around the playground. She trudged along, far behind everyone else. She couldn't figure out why she was so depressed. It wasn't like she'd just lost everything she'd ever loved. No… that had happened long ago. She lowered her head; she was tired of remembering her mother. She was tired of all the memories—

¡SMACK!

Anzu rubbed her head and felt the ground beneath her hand. She looked up to see a guy on the ground rubbing his head as well. He had smooth tan skin and light blonde hair, _long_ light blonde hair. He looked like a Californian tourist.

"Sorry," she mumbled, standing up and dusting herself off. She turned to leave, only to be stopped by him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. She turned around.

"Yeah. Just peachy," she replied sarcastically. He frowned.

"I've seen you before…"

Her eyes widened. And she'd seen him before, too! It was the creepy guy that had approached her at the dance! Mark or whatever his name was…

"Go away," she said to, marching past.

"Huh? What? I apologize," he said, confused. "I'm sorry!"

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Ugh," he groaned, "women and their PMS problems…"

Anzu whipped around. "_What_ did you say!"

"You heard me," he said.

"You, you rude, creepy boy! Leave me alone!" she said firmly. "It's bad enough you messed with me at the dance, must you bother me here!"

"The dance?" he asked, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

She blinked several times and stared at him. This was the same guy, right? Well, he looked the same… She gasped; Seto had said he had a brother… perhaps this was the nonromantic dude…

"Umm, uhh, what is your name?" she asked slowly.

"Malik," he replied. Malik watched her expression change. Oh God, what if she was one of those girls Marik had hit on, and now they thought he was him?

"Oh, I… uhh, though you were someone else…"

"You thought I was Marik, right?" he asked politely. Anzu flushed and nodded.

"That's okay; I get it a lot," he said. "My brother's an idiot… sorry, if uhh, you were one of those girls he messed with."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Nevermind."

"So, uhh… My name's Anzu…"

"Hi Anzu. I haven't seen you around here before… Do you live in Domino?"

"I-I just moved here," she replied, not wanting to include the details.

"Ah, then I guess you haven't seen the city?" he asked.

"Actually, I—"

"Anzu!"

She turned around to see Mokuba running to her. Malik watched on curiously.

"Hey, Mokuba! Ready to go?" she asked, happy to get away from Malik.

"Yup."

"Well, see ya round, Anzu," Malik said, waving goodbye.

"Sure… Bye."

She gave Mokuba a piggyback ride as they were leaving the park.

'What a weird girl… And how does she know Mokuba? Was that the girl whom Kaiba brought to the dance? Maybe… Marik would've recognized her…'

* * *

Wow, a short chapter compared to the last one… but a chapter nonetheless! XD Sorry I haven't updated as much… but I've been studying for my WHAP exam. After that, I'll update more frequently. Thanks again! And V O T E ! 

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Okay… I'm FINALLY updating! I've had a busy month: band banquet, colorguard tryouts (I MADE IT!), annoying teachers ripping my yearbook ( ), and finals! Gah! I'm so glad I'm finding time to write.

PLUS, I'm leaving for EUROPE on Monday! YEA! I'm finally getting on a plane and leaving the country! XD I'll be gone from June 6 - June 19, so think of this a present. XP

Summary: Anzu Mazaki has never had a day of fun in her life. She loves school, ballet, and everything about her proper life in Odaiba. However, her life changes when she moves to Domino. Soon, she'll have to attend a public high school, make new friends, and take care of herself. Can a poet, an energetic dreamer, and a gangster help her realize what she's missing out on in her life?

* * *

**Crayons **

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"MARIK! GET YOUR NASTY PORN MAGAZINES OFF THE COFFEE TABLE! THAT'S JUST SICK!"

Marik came grumbling down the stairs. Isis staring daggers through his back, he reluctantly gathered up his magazines. The door banged open and closed.

"I'm home," Malik called.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Marik said sarcastically.

"Shut up. At least I don't leave porn lying around!"

"You fool, half of these are yours!"

(OO)

"Oops… heh, sorry, sis."

"Don't bother; Isis should be used to naked men by now," Marik told his brother.

"WHAT!" Isis and Malik both exclaimed.

"Isis looks at naked pictures of Yami, I'm sure."

"I most certainly do not!"

"She does?"

"Yep."

"I do not!"

"And what did you mean by 'Isis should be used to naked men by now'? We got magazines of _women_."

"Well," Marik replied slyly, "at least _I_ do. I'm not sure about Malik…"

"YOU LITTLE—!"

"What? We all know you're gay, what with the girly shirt and all."

"THAT'S IT!" Isis's voice bellowed. "BOTH OF YOU, UPSTAIRS NOW!"

The two blondes sighed and trudged up to their room. Marik flopped onto the bottom bunk while Malik hid the magazines in the closet.

"You know that girl that you tried to hit on at the dance?"

"Which one?" Marik asked dully.

"Kaiba's date…"

"Oh… _her_," Marik replied, suddenly interested. "What about her?"

"I ran into her at the park. She said she just moved here."

"Hmm… I'll have to get her number…"

"Anyway, she was with Mokuba…"

"_Kaiba? Mokuba Kaiba?_"

"Yeah. She was with Kaiba at the dance… maybe they're dating."

"Well, they won't be dating for long…"

* * *

As midterm exams creeped up on them, the students of Domino were eagerly preparing for the Christmas holidays. Yugi, Malik, Serenity, and Ryou walked out of the school, happy to have finished an extremely evil Chemistry test.

"'What is the chemical equation for aluminum-chloride'," Malik muttered. "Is there even such a thing?"

"I don't really care," Yugi replied. "I don't know how I would be passing if Yami weren't helping me."

"Lucky. Bakura would never help me. Not that he knows the material anyway…"

The four proceeded to a small coffee shop for a bite. After ordering, they sat down in a booth.

"Are you guys ready for exams?" Serenity asked. Malik's eyes bugged.

"EXAMS! Shit, I completely forgot!" Ryou chuckled.

"How could you? The teachers have been talking of nothing else for the past month."

"I've been occupied with Christmas!" he replied. "Yugi, I think our families are getting together for Christmas Eve or something…"

"Yeah… Yami's freaking out about Isis's present."

As they ate and drank, they spoke of Christmas, exams, and Marik's pervertedness. Around four-thirty, a couple strolled in that sparked a new conversation.

"Hey," Serenity said, "is that Kaiba?"

All four of them looked at the two brunettes who'd just come in. Sure enough, it was Seto Kaiba who was ordering a latté, accompanied by his dance date.

"I ran into her at the park," Malik told them. "She just moved here, and she was babysitting Mokuba or something."

"I wonder how she met Kaiba; he's not one prone to talking to women."

Anzu glanced around the room and noticed a familiar group of kids. She recognized two people: one of them as Malik, that guy she met in the park, and the other was… that boy she danced with!

"Seto," she said in a low tone, "can we get it to-go?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to get stuck talking to that boy over there," she replied, nodding her head towards Ryou. Seto mouthed 'oh' and agreed. He didn't want to be anywhere near _Yugi_.

"Anzu!" Malik called. She stiffened and turned around, pretending she didn't know he was there before.

"Oh, uhh… Malik, hi," she replied. He shook her hand and looked at Kaiba.

"Hello Kaiba."

"Get lost, dweeb." Anzu was surprised at how rude her cousin sounded.

"It's nice to see you, too," Malik said sarcastically. "So, Anzu, what are you doing here with Kaiba?"

"Umm," Anzu said, biting her lip.

"She's getting something to eat," Kaiba cut in. "What else would she be doing?"

Yugi, Serenity, and Ryou joined their friend. Ryou looked at Anzu, but she was purposely averting his eyes. She didn't want to talk to him.

"What's going on, Malik?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba's being a butthole."

"I'm not the one asking stupid questions, Ishtar."

"Seto, let's get out of here," Anzu interrupted, leaving. Seto Kaiba shot one last death glare at Malik before following suit.

"Did she just call him _Seto_?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah… Kaiba never lets anyone call him by his first name except Mokuba."

"Then they _must_ be dating!" Malik exclaimed.

"Or maybe just family," Serenity suggested.

"But Kaiba doesn't have any family…"

Ryou continued to stare at the door for a long time.

'I wonder if they really _are_ dating… Wait, why should I care? I don't even know her! What's wrong with me? I must be going crazy…'

* * *

Anzu fell face-forward onto her bed. Why wouldn't that guy stop looking at her at the café? She sighed. Although, she couldn't stop thinking about him… Why was she thinking of him anyway?

"I'm going insane," she mumbled. "I'm letting some mysterious guy get to me."

"Anzu?" She looked up to see Mokuba sticking his head through the doorway.

"Hey, Mokuba. Come on in."

"Anzu, how far away is Christmas?"

"About eleven days or so," she replied. "Why?"

"I need help with presents… for you and Seto… and uhh, this girl," Mokuba answered shyly. Anzu smiled and motioned for him to join her on the bed.

"Do you have a crush on this girl?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure. See, she's not really my friend, and she's often annoying. I don't know what she'd like," he said with a hint of defeat. "Besides, she always makes fun of me; I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me."

"Well, let's start with getting your brother something first," Anzu said. "I need to find him a Christmas present as well. What does he like?"

"Uhh… his job…"

"Hmm… this might take a while… What are his hobbies?"

"Well, he plays Duel Monsters, but I got him a pack of cards last year," Mokuba replied. "And he already has a gazillion cards."

"Ah… maybe we should go shopping sometime and just browse around."

"Good idea! Let's go Saturday," he said excitedly.

* * *

On Saturday, Anzu and Mokuba entered the mall. There were so many shops to choose from that Anzu wasn't sure where to start.

"I want to get Seto something fun… I was thinking maybe DDR," Anzu giggled.

"I've tried to get him to play at the arcade, but he always refuses."

"Well, then we'll just get him one for at home. He can play against you and me," she said.

"Anzu, can we go to the arcade now and play DDR? Please?" Mokuba begged. "Just one game!"

"Oh, alright, but just a quick game."

She and Mokuba entered the arcade and went over to the DDR machine.

"Hey, boys, look who it is," Marik chuckled. Bakura and Duke looked up from their air hockey game. "It's the girl from the dance."

"You mean the one you tried to hit on but Kaiba danced with her and then my brother interrupted, tried to dance with her, and scared her off? That girl?"

"Yup. And I think it's high time I got a good girl," Marik snickered.

"Marik, you're twisted," Bakura replied. "I can't believe you actually have sex every week."

"Just because you're a virgin, you don't have the right to stop me from having fun."

"No, but raping people!"

"If a girl gives consent, it isn't rape," Duke argued.

"If they're under eighteen, it is! Marik, I don't want you ending up in jail!"

"Jeez, Bakura, you sound like my girlfriend or something."

"How are you going to get her to go home with you?" Duke asked. "She's with Kaiba Jr."

"Duke, you'll take care of him. I'll get the hottie, and Bakura, you'll stay out of it!" Marik replied firmly. Bakura hung his head.

After a game of DDR, Mokuba and Anzu went into an electronics store.

"I dunno what to get him, Anzu," Mokuba said, looking at remote control cars. "He already has everything he could ever want."

"Well, hello there folks," Duke said in a business tone. He was pretending to work there in order to distract Mokuba. "Can I help you?"

"Sure, we're looking for a Christmas present for his older brother," Anzu said with a smile.

"We've got just the thing! A 3D helmet! Try it on for size, sonny," Duke replied, plopping a big white helmet on Mokuba's head.

"Wow, Anzu! It's a 3D version of Mario!"

"Awesome. I think I'll browse a bit more, Mokuba. I'll be right back."

Anzu went up to the cashier to ask about organizers, but before she even got there, a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the store. She turned to find herself face-to-face with Marik.

"Hey, you," he said. Anzu wrenched her hand away from him in a disgusted manner.

"Get away from me, you creep," she hissed.

"I just want to have a little chat with you," he replied innocently.

"I'm not buying it."

"Then I guess I'll just have to drag you out of here by force!" he responded angrily, grabbing her around the waist and yanking her out an Emergency Exit door.

"Let me go!" she screamed, pounding her fists on his arm. He merely laughed and threw her over his shoulder.

"Well, well, well. Boys, look what we've got here."

Marik looked up into the faces of gang members. He gulped; you did not want to hang around those guys.

"What do we have here?" asked a tall, fat one.

"Looks like a punk kidnapping a poor girl," the leader said, shaking his head. "We'll take her for ya, buddy."

"I don't think so," Marik growled, setting her down. Anzu felt a drop of rain hit her nose; she was stuck outside in the rain with a bunch of guys after her.

"Hey there, sweetie," the fat one said, trying to grab her. She moved and punched him in the stomach; he gasped and fell over.

"I didn't take dance just because I wanted to look good," she told him.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take her home the hard way, boys," the leader snickered. He'd already knocked Marik out.

'So much for help from my former kidnapper…'

It started to thunder and lightning, and Anzu began to worry. There was no way she could take on five big guys, especially in a storm. She decided to run.

"Hey, she's getting away!"

The guys bean to chase after her down the alleyway. She panicked as she came out onto the main road. Where to go? The rain was shielding her view, and she couldn't tell if there were cars coming or not. She ran across the street and made it safely to the other side. However, the gang was right on her tail. One of the guys grabbed hr arm and pulled her back.

"No!" she screamed. She didn't believe that crying was necessary, but with all of the rain falling onto her face, she just might have been. She couldn't really tell.

"HEY!"

The gang turned around, and Anzu squinted to see who'd just shown up, hoping it to be anyone but Marik.

"Let the girl go."

"Oh look, it's Bakura, Marik's little buddy."

Bakura growled. It was bad enough his so-called friend had tried to kidnap that girl, but now a strong gang had stolen her.

"Hand her over," Bakura commanded. "Or else."

"Or else what?" the leader laughed. He looked out into the street and saw a large eighteen-wheeler approaching.

"You want her? Go get her!" he chuckled, throwing Anzu out into the street in front of the truck. Bakura's eyes widened as the truck drew nearer. The driver couldn't see her because he was sitting too high up. The gang split, leaving Bakura standing there to watch. Anzu struggled to get up, but she couldn't see and had no idea where she was. She turned to see two bright lights heading straight for her.

No, he had to do something! He dashed out into the street, the truck moments away from hitting them. Moving quickly, he scooped up the soggy girl and jumped out of the way, the truck passing by without noticing a thing.

Bakura lay on the pavement, tightly clutching the girl he'd just saved. He looked up to see the truck turning a corner and cursed. Anzu slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? She peered up at the person who was squeezing her. He had long, snowy white hair and brown eyes…

"You!" she cried, struggling to get away. "Get away from me!"

He looked down at the girl. What is her problem? He had just saved her from certain death and this was how she was repaying him? He was not happy.

"Woman! What's wrong with you?" he all but shouted, gripping her body tighter.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!" she sobbed. Although she was fighting as hard as she could, Anzu was no match for Bakura's strength. People driving by were giving them strange looks.

"Come to your senses!" he tried again. She just wouldn't give up! He would have to wait until she calmed down; it wasn't like he could move anyway. As the rain continued to pound down on them, Bakura began to worry that they might catch a cold. Well, there was _one _thing he could do…

Anzu felt a large thing smash against her stomach; it hurt so badly she couldn't even think. She fell unconscious in her savior's arms.

'I didn't want to punch her, but she left me no other choice…'

Bakura had some difficulty raising her onto his back, but he finally managed to hoist her up there. Draping her arms around his neck, he walked off towards his house.

Glad to be safe from his brother's curiosity, Bakura entered his house with the girl and closed the door. They were both soaking wet, and he couldn't think of much to do. First, he set Anzu down on the rug, leaning her body against the door. Then he went upstairs and grabbed some towels. After drying himself off enough to where he wasn't dripping, he went back downstairs.

"Foolish woman, wandering off with Marik… Some people have no brains…"

Swathing her in a large towel, he carried Anzu over onto the couch where many towels already lay to absorb water. Throwing a blanket over her entire body, Bakura decided that she was taken care of. He walked into the laundry room and pulled off his shirt. He threw it into the washing machine with some other clothes. Then he took off his pants and tossed them in, too, along with his socks. He glanced down at the long, golden bullet hanging around his neck on a chain and sighed. Oh whatever, he needed some warm clothes; he was freezing in his flaming boxers.

"Damn heater," he cursed, messing with the temperature. "It's too cold in here!"

He gave up and went back upstairs for a change of clothes.

Blushing like a ripe cherry, Anzu peeked out from underneath her blanket. She'd woken to him talking about people with no brains, and then he came out of a room almost naked! She had pretended to be asleep while he'd tried to turn on the heater.

'Where am I anyway? That guy's home? Oh no! I bet he plans on raping me! I've got to get out of here!'

She climbed out of the blanket mountain and looked around. A picture on the mantle caught her eye: it was a photograph of that kid, along with another guy who looked just like him! Then she remembered Seto telling her about some twins named Ryan and Baka, or something like that. Perhaps that this boy was the other one, the one that hangs out with Marik…

'I BETTER get out of here! If this guy's friends with Marik, they're probably in on it together!'

She peered around a corner and saw the front door. Quietly tiptoeing over, she made to open it.

"I think it only fair that since I saved your life, you provide me with some sort of fuel."

His voice was so sudden and cold that Anzu jumped about three feet. She twisted around to see him standing about halfway down the stairs. He looked serious and mean.

"What?" she asked, caught off guard.

"You heard me, woman."

"I have a name, you know," she replied, annoyed.

"No, I don't know. Now, do as I say and keep your end of the bargain," he commanded, walking down until he reached her level.

"What bargain?" she asked, confused and scared at the same time. He was a bit taller than her, but his nose was still only inches from hers. His eyes were empty and dark, and she's didn't like how she could see her reflection in them so clearly.

"Must I spell it out for you?" he responded impatiently. "I saved you from the thugs _and_ from almost being run over, so you owe me something."

"I almost got run over!" she cried, her jaw dropping. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Duh. The gang threw you in front of a truck and I rescued you. You were kicking and screaming, but I managed to bring you home and dry you off."

"Oh… But you're a friend of Marik's!"

"So? That doesn't mean I pick up on his mannerisms and _hobbies_…"

"Uhh," was all she could manage.

"What? No thank you?" Bakura said bitterly, walking towards the kitchen. "Some people…"

"So, umm… how can I thank you—?" she began, walking to him. However, she was stopped when he twirled around and pointed a finger in her face.

"THAT is what I have been talking of ever since you tried to escape," he practically screamed at her. She blinked a few times before it dawned on her.

"Oh yeah… you wanted some fuel or something," she remembered, putting a finger to her chin. Her childishness was annoying Bakura; he began to tap his foot impatiently.

"So where's your car?" Anzu asked, causing Bakura to almost trip.

"W-What! My car!"

"Yeah… You want me to put fuel into it, right…?"

Bakura simply stared at Aznu. Was it really possible for her to be _that_ stupid?

"Woman, you are testing me. Fuel does not necessarily relate to cars," he replied, twitching. "I meant I want FOOD!"

"Oh… So you mean you want me to cook you a meal or something?"

"NO FUCKING DUH."

* * *

Wow! I finally finished chapter 2! Yea me! I'll try to update as soon as I get back! Please review! Sayonara! 


End file.
